


Listen with you heart

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cutesy challenge, F/M, pocahontas meeteing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Cutesy challenge with Merle Dixon x reader and Pocahontas meeting, Set when they are at the prison.





	Listen with you heart

Merle had gone out on a run with his brother Daryl, they were hoping to bag a couple squires or at best a deer. When the two began arguing they split up, Merle headed towards the river and falls while Daryl stayed closer to the prison. Mumbling under his breath he saw the water and gave a deep sigh before walking over and kneeling beside the water, setting his AR on the rock bank beside him. Cupping his hands in the water he brought the cool water to his face. Letting the coolness of the water calm him down he washed his face before taking a sip of the water. Whipping his face on the sleeve of his black button up he heard a twig snap behind him and stilled. He didn't hear any grunting or growling and guessed it wasn't a walker. Knowing the governor had it out for his head the thought of maybe it being a assassin crossed his mind. Continuing to wipe his face he glanced that way out of the corner of his eye, he saw nothing but a tree. Curling his lip up he slowly stood and acted as if he didn't know they were there. 

You looked down at the strange man from where you had been hiding. He was roughly handsome. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a black button up. The thing that caught your eyes was his missing hand. He had some sort of attachment in it's place and looking closer you saw it had a knife hooked to it. Curious you moved closer, sneaking behind the large rocks. When you got on the ground you peeked up from the tall grass to see him gone. Furrowing your brows you hopped onto the rocks in the water and looked around for the man who had caught your attention.

Merle hid behind the waterfall and took the safety off his gun. When the shadow of the person appeared on the other side of the water Merle readied himself and let out a slow deep breath. As soon as the person moved to the next rock he jumped out and aimed his gun at the person. When his eyes landed on the person his felt his body relaxed and his whole demeanor change. It was a woman. A young woman. She was dressed in only a pair of jeans and a torn up flannel shirt. Her hair was long ending at her hips  and her eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Neither said a word as they looked at each other. Slowly lowering his gun he bent down to place it on the rock, never taking his eyes off her. He had seen and laid with many woman in his life and being in the world they lived in now he had yet to come across a woman who looked as innocent as her. Her face didn't contort into one of judgement as she looked at him, she didn't look down on him. Her bright e/c eyes just looked at him with curiosity and wonder. For the first time Merle Dixon was at a lost for words. 

Stepping into the water he gave slow steps towards her. When she looked down to the knife attached to his prosthetic she stiffened an took off away from him. Sucking in a breath he moved towards her, "No wait." he said but she didn't stop. Grabbing his gun he ran after her. She was fast he gave her that. She seemed to run through the woods like she was apart of it, jumping over fallen trees and rocks. When he came up to a larger part of the river he saw many walkers standing about. 

Tensing up when you saw the walkers you brought out your knife and swung at them. Glancing around them at your small boat, you tried to make a run for it when you heard the man coming up behind you. Going to slide out of the walkers way one caught your legs and made you fall to the ground. Kicking at the monster you let out small cries and whimpers. Seeing another crawling towards you you closed your eyes and waited for the pain. Hearing grunts you opened your eyes to see the man from before killing the walkers around you. Stabbing the one that held your legs in the head with his bayonet before turning on the others. Seeing your chance you quickly pulled your legs out from the dead walker and ran towards your boat. Hopping in you grabbed the oar.

Finishing off with the last walker Merle looked to see the woman in the small boat going to paddle away. "Hey.. wait." he yelled. When her head snapped back to look at him he placed the gun against the tree and held up his hands. Bending back the blade on his hand to make sure he didn't look like a threat. "I ain't gonna hurt ya darlin'." He told her in as gentle of a voice as he could. She just stared at him, not moving. Moving over to her he kept his hands up. "Don't run off." When he came up to the water he stepped in and held his hand out for her to take. "Let me help ya out of there." she looked back and forth between his hand and his eyes and he could see the fear and nervousness on her face. "It's alright." he said giving her a soft grin. 

There were many reasons not to trust people nowadays. This world had changed people. Too may times to count you had came across people who turned out to be worse than the actual monsters. You had kept yourself away from all others for months now. Looking at the man's out reached hand you swallowed. You didn't know what it was but you felt like you could trust this man. Looking back up you knew what it was, his eyes. They were the eyes of a man that had done many things he wasn't proud of but right now they looked at you with such care. Staring into his blue eyes you timidly placed your hand in his. 

"Who are ya?" Merle asked as he held onto the woman's hand. She seemed to tense up when he asked her questions and he guessed she had reasons not to trust strangers. "I'm Merle... Merle Dixon." he told her. 

Biting your lower lip you thought for a moment, "Y/n l/n." you said in a soft voice.

Hearing her voice made Merle give a soft smile. He nodded his head gently. 

.................

A while later and the two were sitting on the bank of the river talking. Merle looked over the young woman and saw how skinny she was, obviously hadn't had a mean in a while. Her clothes were well worn with holes, covered in blood and dirt. Even with all that she still looked so innocent to him. It baffled him to see something so pure in this forsaken world. She wouldn't talk too much only answer his questions with small words. "Are ya alone?" He asked and saw her tense. 

Being alone was never a good thing. There was strength in numbers, protection. When a lone person that was cornered it never ended well. So when Merle asked you if you were alone you tensed. If he found out you were in fact alone would he hurt you? Would he rape you? Looking to your small bag in the boat you didn't have much. Maybe if you offered it to him he would leave you alone. Would let you go. 

Merle could sense the change in her, she was afraid. Straightening his back he took a deep breath. When he went to move forward to take her hand she flinched and jumped up. He saw as she took deep breaths and shook slightly. Standing he watched as she backed up to her boat. "Now wait sweetheart..." he started but then heard the sound of gunshots coming from the other side of the river. Listening he could hear the loud trucks and knew imminently who they belonged to. By the time he looked back at y/n she was in her boat and trying to row away. Acting quickly he ran into the water and grabbed the boat. "Wait!" 

"Let go!" You said grabbing your bag you threw it towards him, "Here you can have it just leave me alone." you said. 

"I don't want yer stuff darlin'..." he started but she cut him off.

Hearing that your mind jumped to the next possible thing, "Please don't rape me..." You said, feeling your eyes water up.

Merle knotted his brows at her accusation and quickly shook his head. When more gunshots fired he tensed up. "We gotta go!" Grabbing her arm he pulled on her and saw as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She soon began to kick and pull on her arm, begging him not to rape her. "I ain't that kinda man girl but those people, the ones coming this way, they are! They find a woman like yerself out here alone and they ain't just gonna fuck ya!" Seeing fear in her eyes he felt his chest tighten up. Throwing his other arm through the strap of her bag he pulled her towards him again. "Come on. I'll keep ya safe baby but ya got ta trust me..." he said looking into her eyes.

Staring into those blue eyes you tried to slow down your racing heart. Taking a deep breath you nodded and felt him pull on your arm again. 

As soon as he saw her nod he pulled her out of the boat and ran towards the tree. Letting go of her hand only to throw the gun over his shoulder he heard yelling and the gun fire. Soon bullets were hitting the trees and ground around them. Pulling her smaller frame behind the tree with him, he held her to his chest for a moment until the shots stopped. As soon as he saw the chance they began running. Holding her hand tight in his own he again heard the bullets hitting the bark of the trees around them. Running back towards the prison he was met by Daryl on the way. 

 

 


End file.
